Misfit Days
by Karasu878
Summary: Break finds himself trapped in 2012 and does the only thing he can to do: Become a history teacher at the university and bunk with him "victim" who is a student there... BreakXOC
1. Chapter 1

**HeY! Thanks for coming! I hope you like it! **

**Misfit Days:**

**"Beginnings Day"**

* * *

"Break come on!"

"Just a few more moments Miss!" Frustrated I slammed my fist on the kitchen counter.

"You've been in there for freaking two hours!"

"I have to look beautiful for your parents don't I? I want them to like me!" he responded in his goofy voice. I picked up the kitchen knife off the counter and started at it for a few moments. (Nah, my parents will be here any moment, and a dead body wouldn't be the greatest way to greet them.)

I put the knife down with a sigh.

(Later)

"Why? So you get the chance to explain why a teacher from my college is living with me?" I asked bringing myself back into the conversation.

"You know we could just say that I'm your boyfriend!"

"Hell no"

"Why not?"

"Well not only will my parents be horrified I'm dating my teacher, they'll spread the word about it therefore losing your damn job and my only cash flow."

"I still think it's a good idea."

"Well I don't. Besides, we haven't even gotten to my point yet."

"What's that?"

"Well you see... It would just be kind of nice to well... BE READY MYSELF!"

"Oh, but Miss! You look so lovely in your pjs!" By this point I had thrown the igit out of my bathroom, and started getting ready.

"Ok then! I'll be deleting your recordings of Ghost Whisper!" An empty threat I was sure, however I had YouTube if it wasn't.

I looked in the mirror and started to brush out my curly Blonde hair. My dark green eyes had an annoyed glint to them (only god knows why).

You're probably wondering why I'm living with my teacher Xerxes Break too are you not?

Well the truth is I had enrolled in my college and managed to buy a small house outside of town. One day I wake up and I find Break in my living room passed out. Once I did wake him up I had to answer one very disturbing question.

"What year is it?"

After I answered he got this strange look and Uh left. I didn't see him again till two weeks after when he somehow managed to get in my home again. He then told me about Pandora Hearts and all that Madness. You know:

I really wish I never asked for proof. I will leave that subject at that.

Anyway, since he had no clue about the 21st century, I let him stay in my home. Then he repaid me by becoming my history teacher at my college. (Great freaking plan Break.) I managed to keep it a secret that we lived together for a while, but then someone put two and two together.

Now my parents are visiting me to see Break and find out why he was in my home. I had already explained to the college that Break was a friend and before he had decided to teach he was going to live with me. Hopefully my parents will fall for the same trick.

Hopefully.

"Yes, she is here I'll get her for you Miss Dravel. Miss! It's your mother!" Break yelled in my ear. How the hell did I not notice he was in there with me?

"I'm right here you moron!" I hissed before taking the phone from him." Hello"

"Jemia please tell me that young man is not your boyfriend."

"He's"

"I mean if you love him enough to not care honey, its fine with me. Just please transfer schools at lea-"

"Mom." I interrupted. "He is not my boyfriend." It was then when I noticed Break listening intently to my conversation.

"Get out!" I whispered before kicking him out of my bathroom.

"Oh, thank goodness child! You had me worried! Ha-ha!" My mother stated relieved. "Though I must say when I saw those pictures of him I thought you really scored one."

"Mother!"

"What? You have to admit sweetie he's a hunk! Why, how do I not know you're not lying to me? He is living in your house."

"Ok, first, who even says hunk anymore? Second of all, he is but only because he is an old friend and he became a teacher after he moved in."

"Ha-ha I know I'm just pulling your puppeteer strings sweetheart, and I'll have you know that 'hunk' is still a perfectly good 'now' word."

"Yea, but only people in the nursing home and people who read too many western books use it and that's why it's so unpopular?"

"Exactly. Anyways, I was calling to tell you that we can't make it. Your father just got a promotion and has to settle in with the new hours." I then had a little mini party inside my head before responding:

"Ok that's fine come when you can. I have to go before Break, well breaks something."

"He he, okay dear love you!"

"Love you too mom, bye."

Before I could even turn around to walk out of the small bathroom I heard a voice that just gets more terrifying every time I hear it, say:

"Well that was interesting conversation!"

"Didn't I kick you out of here!? Get!" And, for the third time that morning I shoved and wrestled Break out of the bathroom.

* * *

"What is this?" Break held a bag filled with frozen veggies in front of me.

"Frozen food."

"You don't eat it fresh?"

"It takes less time to prepare and it last longer."

"It would taste bad though, wouldn't it?" He wrinkled his nose and waved the bag back and forth. "I mean, it just doesn't seem appetizing."

"Well, too bad cause it's what we're eating tonight."

"What?"

* * *

"Hey Break!" Break looked at me from the couch. He was wearing "Hello Kitty" Pjs, eating a tub of ice cream while enjoying a show of cupcake wars, and I decided to capture the moment.

"Say cheese." I took a shot with my camera leaving him stung by the flash.

"What was that?" He asked confused. "Is it some kind of weird flashlight?"

"No." I frowned "A weird kind of flashlight is a flesh light."

"A what?"

"Heh heh… Never mind about that. This is a Camera. It takes pictures, kind of like paintings. In fact TV is just pictures ran all together"

"Really… Miss?"

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow it? I'll need it to get a picture to your mother."

"A picture of what?"

"Of us kissing of course!"

"Heh! Like that will happen!"

"It will Miss! Just you wait!" I started walking out of the room. "Hey! Wait! I need the camera!"

"Phhhhhhfff!"

"And, you say I'm immature..."

* * *

After a long day I completely ignored Break on my way in and went straight to bed. He had papers to grade anyway, so I didn't expect to be bothered.

Oh was I wrong.

When I settled down to sleep It came to me immediately. However, after a few moments I was startled awake when I felt more weight on the bed beside me. I turned my head towards that way ,and saw Break staring at me, propping his head up with his arm, as he was laying nest to me.

"Break…."

"You know Miss you look just like a pretty doll when you sleep."

"GET OUT YOU FREAK!"

* * *

**I know this seems to not have a plot at first, but it will eventually. **


	2. Wax Treatments

**Glad that some of you like! It will seem like drabbles at first, but its only because I want you to see how they are like to each other first.**

**Misfit Days:**

**Wax Treatments**

* * *

"Miss?"

"What is it Break?" I responded annoyed. Break held up a spa magazine with a questionable look.

"What exactly is a wax treatment?" I shifted in my seat and thought how I could explain it. Not to soon afterwards a light bulb popped above my head. I stood up and grabbed an old do-it-yourself spa treatment kit I had. With a wicked grin I turned to an unsuspecting Break.

"It may be better to just give you one for you to understand."

* * *

"I hate you"

"I must say I'm impressed Break. You didn't have that much hair at all..."

"I'm giving you an F on that history page." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Wanna go down to that ice cream shop?"

"Jemia did I ever tell you that I love you~?"

* * *

**Poor Break... Lol**

**Review?**


	3. School Day

**Hey! I got a favor. If you want to follow or favorite I ask you review first. It doesnt have to be much. Just a good job or a funny! will do.**

**Misfit Days:**

**School Day**

* * *

I walked into Break's classroom with dread. Break had been on a mischief hunt this morning and I knew he was probably no better now.

"Miss! ~"

(Ohhhh no)

"What?"

"I just have a small question! ~"

(Oh god please)

"...Can't it wait?"

"Nope!" I looked behind me and saw people staring.

(Shiiiiit)

Then Break proceeded to ask me:

"Someone asked me if... "

He whispered the rest in my ear:

"If we did the 69." I just choked up and just had mini freak out.

"Whhhhaaat?!" Oh that got even more stares. Break oblivious continued on.

"What does that even mean anyway? He won't stop asking me about it and I don't even know what he's talking about... Miss?" Break waved his hand in front of my frozen face.

"Hello? I need an answer because he's asking if I want to do it with hi..." I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Do. Not. Ask. Me. That. In. Public. Again. I'll tell you when we get home. Please make sure to avoid who ever asked you that too."

"Ehh?"

(I hate school days)

* * *

**O_o' Break has a stalker...A gay one.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Movie Night

**Haha uh... NOOO... I am not making all of these to avoid my other stories... Ok maybe some...  
But, no MOMM(Miscount of Many Mistakes) will not have another chapter until I refer to the original author. I do not know what direction to go in with it and I decided that she did make it in the first place so she has a right...**

**Oh, and one more reason I posted early...**

**Yes _Lunarshadowfox16_ I can't resist it. (Picks up Fox) ITS SO ADORIBLE! And, thank you for reviewing! You too _The Resident Cat!_**

**Misfit Days:**

**Movie Night**

* * *

"I told you this would suck."

"I'm scarred for life on the other one too…"

"That's what ratings are for. They WARN you like I tried to do." I mumbled after we watch some crazy low-budget zombie movie. The movie Break was speaking of was friends with benefits. It is now pretty clear to me that Break is disturbed by anyone's naked body if it isn't his:

Child

Wife

(Maybe) sibling

Or himself.

Seeing that he only has one of four of those, Break is surprisingly modest.

"Miss Jemia?!~"

"What is it?"

"You never did tell me what 69 meant."

"Let's keep it to one traumatizing session a day shall we?"

"Ah, yes speaking of being traumatized I think I'm going to have nightmares, can I sleep with you tonight? ~"

"Break I don't want to be anywhere near you when you have that 'nightmare'." I sighed tired.

"Ok! Let's watch another movie then!" the moron then held up 'The Grudge' and grinned. "The first one to flinch is on dishwashing duty tomorrow." I stared at him for a few seconds.

"You're on."

* * *

**BE NICE! I thinks its good... XD**


	5. The Spanish Channel

**Yea I know it took longer than it should to post this small thing... This may happen again. **** -_-' Sorry.**

* * *

**Misfit Days:**

**The Spanish Channel**

* * *

"I don't understand this…"

"It's in Spanish, of course you don't" I muttered. Break stuck out his tongue, and upped the volume.

"Why Break?"

"Eh?" He got really up and personal with my face, but I ignored the hot breath on my cheek and responded:

"Why are you making us watch this?" I gestured to rest of the class which was (thankfully) to busy talking to notice neither video nor how close Break was to my face. Well, everyone but a new transfer student (who only spoke Spanish I guess) that was entranced with the history/ Spanish channel.

"Well Miss Jemia, the main office basically told me to give this period a free day while this young man here watches this program. He will be in a special class tomorrow."

Ok, maybe Break was actually capable of being a really good teacher sometimes…..  
Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Alright then!  
Can you back up?"

"I'm afraid not!"  
A vein popped up on my forehead.

"Why? If I may ask?"

"Because your beautiful face is best observed up close my dear~!"

"Really? Well if you don't back up like I asked you to, you will be observing your beautifully broken nose." Break smirked at my snide remark, and moved his lips past my face to whisper in my ear:

"It would be well worth it." He then backed up with his hands up. "Oh~ Miss Jemia your blushing! How adorable!"

"Shut up you moron! My God! For such a prude, you sure like to flirt a lot…"

* * *

**Lol! Break is a prude in a sense... In my option anyway.**


	6. Education

**Hey Guys! I know don't kill me... I'm back? Sorry about that school has been a slave driver lately~ But on the bright side I've got a lot of Misfit day to post so YES!  
Oh and Feelin' the Aster Thanks for reviewing but I did say they would be like drabbles at first until...well until i stop being lazy and get on with the plot like i should!~**

**Congrats to NekoSakunaNya! You have given me my most weirdest comment so far~ You're review really made my day and I'm sorry but I must rape you're husband~ I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

Days: Education:

"Hello Miss Jemia! ~"

"Ey." I responded as Break waltz in through my kitchen door.

"We have any cheesecake?"

"Oooooo what kind?"

"It's a surprise." Break pouted at me as he sat down at the bar.

"Fine then, what are you going to college for?  
"Break." I scolded teasingly. "You have lived here and have been my teacher for 7 months and now you want to know what I want to be?"

"Pretty much."

I giggled quietly. "I want to run an antique store." Break just stared at my confused.

"Like Melinda in _Ghost Whisperer?"_

"Yep."

"I don't think you have to go to college for that…"

"I know that. My mother and father wanted me to have something to fall back on just in case."

"Oh." Break blinked a few times and then smiled slightly." How much longer till you're done?"

"Six more months."

"Oh! ~ So after that we won't have to hide our relationship anymore! ~"

"Break…."

"Yes?"

"Do you want cake?"

"Very much so." He wined dramatically.

"Then shut it."

"Yes miss."

* * *

**I hope that shed some insight on Jemia for you!~ She knows she loves him! I mean who doesn't?**

**Now review and before I go and take Emily from him and DOOM US ALL.**

**Please? (lol)**


	7. Emily

**HEYYYYYY! IM ALIVE! Can you believe it? Well I have an IDEA! No I don't just pulling your leg sorry!~ Things should come up more often now~! We have.,...5 more chapters before we get to the real thing? I don't know maybe I'll just make it a separate story...**

**Oh and NekoSakunaNya... random but I do agree I would like to rape him.**

* * *

Misfit days: Emily

"Um… Break?" I hitched terrified out of my mind.

"Yessssss?"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" I screeched pointing at a blue doll with blonde hair? It cackled at me causing me to screech again hiding behind Break who just walked in my room seemingly amused.

"Oh~! There you are my dear Emily~"

"That _thing_ is yours?" I mumbled. Emily turned her head towards me. I squeaked and hid my face in Break's jacket much to his delight.

"Now that's just rude! I am not a thing!" It cackled in its disturbing little voice. I whimpered not liking it at all.

"Let me guess, it has to stay here."

"If this is your reaction every time you see her then definitely so."

"I hate you."

"Burying your head into my back instead of fleeing the room tells me otherwise~!"

"…Shut up before both of you are out on the streets."

"So cruel!" Emily yelled.

"Put it AWAY!"

* * *

_**...I personally love Emily myself you know but I thought it would be funny if Jemia had a phobia of puppets~**_

_**Review plz?**_


	8. Nail Guns

_**I was trying to build a bird house today... It didn't work out and my best friend kept trying to staple me with his staple gun...**_  
_**So I typed this instead. T-T Sorry for any typos I missed.**_

_**Oh and thanks KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing**_~

* * *

Misfit days: Nail Guns

"So it shoots nails?" I nodded as I worked on a project for one of my classes. After seeing me nod, Break pointed the nail gun at my face.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey!" I waved my hands in the air. "It's not a freaking weapon but that can hurt someone if you are not careful!" Break not bothered by my panic attack just shrugged, and put it down. He then waltzed over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Come on! Entertain me!" He wined "This is absolutely boring!"

"I don't want to fail my class. "I muttered "So no thanks."

"You're building a bird house"

"It's been three hours."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying Mi-" I raised the nail gun to his face.

"I thought you said it wasn't a weapon!"

"It's not."

"Then what are you doing Miss Jemia?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Wishing that it was."

* * *

**_You know.. when I think about It my bestie reminds me of Break a whole bunch... OH ERIC!_**

**_Eric:What? _**

**_Me:You have became my inspiration, sooooo (holds up a white wig) Come here~_**

**_Eric:...Hell no_**


End file.
